Story in The Morning
by Prissycatice
Summary: Onew harus rela terbangun karena Key tidak berhenti memanggil namanya. Padahal saat itu ia sedang mendapatkan mimpi indah! sebenarnya apa yang membuat Key begitu ribut pagi ini? OnKey


Hola~ saya membawa ff OnKey. ada yang suka? ada yang bersedia baca?

kalau ada, silahkan dinikmati ^^

.

.

.

Title: Story In The Morning

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

.

.

Cast: Key, Onew & Taemin

.

.

_Warning : man character became woman [Genderswitch]_

_Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita bodoh yang tidak menarik, perubahan karakter tokoh secara besar-besaran, ending yang tidak memuaskan, dan onkey couple, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya_

-######-######-

.

.

.

_**-Pagi hari di kediaman pasangan OnKey-**_

.

"Dubu!" Key berteriak nyaring memanggil-manggil suaminya.

Onew yang merasa terpanggilpun langsung bangun seketika dari tidurnya. Padahal ia sedang mendapatkan mimpi indah yang amat jarang ia dapatkan. Onew mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang masih terbuai alam mimpi.

"Emmhh.." gumam Onew pelan. Ia menggeliat kecil di kasur. "Kok tadi seperti ada yang berteriak memanggilku ya? mm.. aneh.." ucap Onew pelan. Masih belum sadar bahwa yang tadi ia dengar memang teriakan Key. "Tidur lagi ah.. lagi mimpi enak kok kebangun sih? meyebalkan" kesal Onew. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memeluk bantal dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Suamiku! Dubu! Dubu!" Key kembali berteriak.

Onew membuka matanya perlahan "Seperti suara Key. Dia panggil aku ya?"

"Dubu! Dubu jelek! Ya ampun! Dubu! bangun dong! capek nih teriak-teriak!" terdengar lagi teriakan Key.

Onew langsung duduk "Astaga! ternyata benar-benar Key. Ummhh.. apa sih pagi-pagi gini teriak-teriak?" Onew meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam "Mwo? sudah jam delapan?" Onew langsung membelalakan matanya. Ia langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur, keluar kamar dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Ya ampun honey, kenapa aku tidak dibangunin sih?" Tanya Onew agak kesal saat ia sudah sampai di dapur. Namun ia langsung membulatkan matanya saat tidak melihat seorangpun di sana. "loh? mana dia? bukannya biasanya ada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukku?" bingung Onew.

"Ya ampun baby! ngapain ke dapur? ayo cepat naik!" Key memunculkan dirinya dari kamar atas. Tepatnya kamar di sebelah kamar tidur mereka. Key berkacak pinggang melihat suaminya yang dari tadi dipanggil dari kamar sebelah malah nyasar ke dapur.

Onew melihat kearah Key "Honey.. kok kamu nggak bangunin aku sih? aku kan jadi telat ke kantor nih. Lagipula, ngapain juga kamu malah di kamar Taemin?" Tanya Onew.

Key memutar bola mata indahnya "Ya ampun my darling, sweety honey. Kok kamu makin hari makin nggak pinter aja sih?" Tanya Key.

"Yack! apa-apaan hinaan itu?!"

"Ini hari libur sayang.. kamu masih mau kerja? nggak lihat tanggal di kalender udah merah butuh pemadam kebakaran?" ledek Key.

"Hah? hari libur ya? masa?" Onew melirik ke arah kalender dinding di rumahnya. "Eh iya.. hehe.. maaf deh.." Onew hanya cengengesan menyadari kebodohannya sendiri.

Key hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat suaminya. "Ya sudah cepat naik kesini! penting nih!" suruh Key.

Onew hanya menuruti perintah sang istri lalu menaiki tangga. "Ada apa sih di kamar Taemin?" pikir Onew bingung. "Kenapa sih honey?" Tanya Onew saat sudah sampai di hadapan Key yang masih saja berkacak pinggang. Dengan sangat manja, Onew memeluk tubuh ramping Key lalu mengecup bibir Key singkat.

"Ya ampun Dubu. Kok kamu jelek banget sih kalau baru bangun tidur? matamu tambah sipit deh" ledek Key sambil merapihkan rambut berantakan Onew. Onew langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan Key tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak sih sayang? kau bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah yang jarang kudapatkan nih" rajuk Onew manja.

"Oh.. jadi gitu? jadi nggak suka dibangunin aku? jadi lebih suka mimpimu daripada aku? begitu?" Tanya Key singit. Ia menatap tajam Onew. Onew langsung menelan ludahnya takut.

"Bukan beg.."

"Kalau gitu untuk kedepan aku tidak mau lagi membangunkanmu. Sana bermanja-manja sama mimpimu!" Key membuang mukanya dan melepaskan tangan Onew yang sedari tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bukan begitu honey.."

"Jadi apa? hah? tidak bisa jawab?" tantang Key.

"Kok jadi galak banget sih? ayolah jangan marah. Nanti tidak cantik lagi loh" bujuk Onew.

"Lalu kalau tidak cantik kau mau apa? mau ceraikan aku dan cari wanita lain? begitu?" Key agak sakartis pagi ini.

"Ya ampun honey. Ya enggaklah. Mana ada wanita yang lebih cantik daripada kamu di dunia ini. di dunia ini tuh cuma ada satu orang yang cantiknya, manjanya dan cerewetnya kayak kamu. Cuma Key, istriku seorang. Mau cari dimana lagi yang kayak gini coba?" Tanya Onew kembali membujuk Key. Onew mengecup lembut pipi Key. Wajah Key langsung tersipu malu.

"Kau ini bisa saja" malu Key sambil memukul pelan dada Onew. "Ah! ada hal yang lebih penting! ayo cepat masuk ke dalam kamar Taemin !" ajak Key.

"Umma.. Taemin mau pipis" adu Taemin yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar. Ia menghampiri Key dan Onew sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sesekali menguap. Digenggamnya gaun tidur sebatas lutut miliknya dan rambutnya yang panjang sudah sangat kusut entah seperti apa.

"Omo! gadis kecil umma sudah bangun rupanya!" kaget Key yang langsung menghampiri putri sematawayangnya. Ia berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan tubuh mungil Taemin yang baru berumur 3 tahun.

"Bagaimana tidak bangun kalau umma dan appa teriak-teriak terus?" ucap Taemin yang kembali menguap.

Onew hanya tertawa kecil, begitupula dengan Key. "Maaf ya Minnie. Appa dan umma ganggu tidur kamu ya?" Tanya Onew menghampiri Taemin lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya. Taemin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lihat nih dubu, turunanmu. Masa anak gadisku yang imut kalau baru bangun tidur rambutnya jadi seperti singa seperti ini sih?" protes Key saat melihat rambut Taemin

"Kan bukan salahku honey. Kita kan membuatnya sama-sama. Seharunya saat mengandungnya, kau pesan dulu maunya bagaimana" balas Onew yang tidak terima disalahkan.

"Umma dan appa ini bicara apa sih? Taemin mau pipis nih" sela Taemin yang kini mulai berjinjit-jinjit.

"Masa belum berani ke toilet sendiri sih? anak appa payah ah" ledek Onew.

Taemin menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar ledekan ayahnya "Taemin kan bukan anak appa! Taemin anak umma! ayo umma!" ajak Taemin menarik-narik lengan Key untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mengantarnya ke toilet.

"Kok gitu sih Minnie? Minnie kan anak appa juga" rajuk Onew sambil mengikuti Taemin dan Key masuk ke dalam kamar Taemin. Taemin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Onew.

Key menolehkan pandangannya kepada Onew "Makanya jangan cari gara-gara dengan Taemin" bisik Key pelan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Onew langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Key dan Taemin masuk ke dalam toilet. Onew hanya menunggu di atas tempat tidur Taemin. Setelah beberapa menit, Taemin dan Key keluar dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Minggir appa. Taemin mau tidur lagi" ucap Taemin sembari naik ke ranjang dan mendorong tubuh Onew.

"Mwo? ini kan sudah siang Minnie. Masa anak perempuan malas sekali? turunan siapa sih?" Tanya Onew bingung.

"Kan turunan appa" jawab Taemin polos. Ia berbaring di kasurnya lalu menaikkan selimut sebatas dadanya.

Onew membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Taemin sementara Key tertawa geli di tempatnya berdiri. "Lihat kan Dubu? Taemin saja mengaku. Kau tidak sadar? makanya bersikap yang baik sebagai seorang appa" ujar Key masih sambil tertawa.

"Minnie, kalau yang jelek-jelek dari appa jangan ditiru dong" Onew menasehati anaknya dengan sedikit malu.

"Molla! pokonya Taemin mau tidur lagi!" ucap Taemin memejamkan matanya.

"Nah, kalau yang ini keturunanmu Key. Galaknya sama" kini gantian Onew yang meledek Key. Yang diledek hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang merona merah. "Oh ya, ada hal penting apa sih tadi?" Tanya Onew saat mengingat apa yang membuatnya terbangun pagi ini.

Key langsung tersenyum "Oh itu! lihat deh Dubu. Makin hari Taemin makin terlihat cantik seperti aku ya~?" Key tersenyum sambil menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

Onew bengong. "Jadi hanya karena ingin mengatakan itu dia sampai harus teriak-teriak membangunkanku? astaga Key, Key" batin Onew sambil menatap istrinya yang sedang narsis abis.

.

.

.

-The end-

.

.

.

mind to review?


End file.
